To love ru: The rise of the Dark Princess
by w20h
Summary: Here a sequel from The curse of the Red Moon. This sets after all Darkness saga from manga. Rito and the girls have to face another menace with a help of a old friend from last story. Due it has many words I decided to divide in parts. I'll post the parts later. Don forget comment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story, which is after Darkness manga. It's a sequel from the story "To love ru: The Curse of the Red Moon". Rito and his friends will face another menace from a mysterious female entity, but "someone" known will return to help and save the Earth one more time.**

 **To love ru: The Rise of the Dark Princess**

Rito's voice: Some months ago, a dangerous alien race called the Gatorians attacked the Earth, specifically to my place, Sainen town, and attempted to kill all the earthlings. All because of an ancient power which was stuck on my hand, the power of the moon which can improve anyone skills. That power was inside of a glove and fell in my hand. It began an invasion by capturing that power I had. And the worst thing was that there was a curse in which was too dangerous. A curse when the moon turns into red, all Earth's life forms would be killed. But despite of that, Lala and the others helped me, we stopped the invasion, undid the curse to save everyone. Sadly, it had a high cost. We lost someone important. We lost Izayoi, a Moon warrior from ancient times, who came to Earth help us to save the Earth, who was our friend. (Flashbacks about he's saying)

Later at present, Rito was sat on his bed. He was ready to go to school.

Rito's voice: Today I'm starting another day, I hope my peaceful life will go on.

When he was walking out from his bedroom, he noticed Lala full naked.

Lala: (Very happy) Ah! That was a good shower!

Rito: (Blushed) Lala!

Lala: Oh, Rito! Good morning!

Rito: How many times do I have to tell you? Don't walk naked in the house!

Lala: But it feels fresh like this.

Mikan: (Appearing to them) Lala-san, you'd better stop doing that or Rito will grope you as usual.

Rito: I won't!

Peke appeared to them.

Peke: Lala-sama, your school uniform is ready.

Lala: Thanks, Peke.

Rito: Then, I'll go to the bathroom.

Mikan: Then hurry up, breakfast is almost ready.

Rito: Okay.

Rito is taking a bath while thinking about something.

Rito: I'm very happy that I finally confessed Haruna-chan, also she said she liked me. But I have to show her my true feelings.

Then Momo entered to the bathroom, she was naked.

Momo: Rito-san, may I wash your back?

Rito: (Blushed) Momo! What are you doing?

Momo: I wanted to pass a little time with you while everyone is not watching.

Rito: (Turning back) I think I told you, it's not necessary!

Momo: You told me that Haruna-san and you finally kissed.

Rito: But that was an accident!

Momo: But then you confessed each other, you must be happy for that.

Rito: Yeah, that was… (Suddenly Momo was in front of him, that made him blushed more) Momo?

Momo: It's not fair that you had that experience.

Rito: Momo, what are you trying… (Seeing her breasts too close) Ah!

Momo: (Nearly to kiss) Rito-san, I…

They attempted to kiss but suddenly someone entered to the bathroom. It was Nana.

Nana: Hey Momo, why are taking so long to take a bath…

But she noticed Rito and Momo were naked and very close. She blushed.

Nana: (In her state) What… what are you two doing early?

Momo: (Smiling) Oops! Nana found us. My bad.

Rito: Hey, Nana! This is not what you think!

Nana: Don't dare to come to me! You beast!

Suddenly she stepped on a soap and slip until she felt on Rito.

Rito: (Little hurt) Nana, are you…

Momo: (Funny surprised to see something from him) Oh my that's Rito-san's.

He was in silence because he noticed Nana fell on his lower body. Her eyes were in front of his "thing". She was in blushed and shock to see that very close. She screamed aloud.

Then, Rito, Mikan, Celine and the Deviluke sisters are having breakfast. Rito's cheek was in red because of Nana's slapping.

Nana: I can't believe you made me see that!

Rito: (Feeling shame) Sorry.

Momo: It's your fault to coming at first place.

Lala: Hey, calm you two. Let's just put no one's fault, okey?

Momo: Onee-sama, you're right!

Nana: Anue, don't be so calm in situations like that.

Mikan: Okey, everyone just take the breakfast.

Momo: Mikan-san, this breakfast is good!

Mikan: It's my duty.

Momo: I could make a great breakfast too.

Lala: I would like to taste it.

Rito: Yeah, me too.

Nana: Yeah, like when we ate with Izayoi in a morning together…

Momo: Nana!

The girls noticed Rito was in silence and seemed little sad to hear that name.

Lala: Rito?

Rito: (Smiling a little) Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom.

Rito got up and leaves.

Momo: (Upset) Nana, how could you? Rito-san must be in shock to remember that!

Nana: Sorry, it wasn't intentional.

Lala: (Worried) Rito.

Mikan: He thinks Izayoi's death is part of his fault. Even it wasn't his fault.

Momo: Rito-san was devastated by not saving her.

Nana: Sorry, I wasn't thinking about his feelings.

Lala: Also, today, it has passed a year after Izayoi's death. He could have remember anyway.

In the bathroom, Rito was little sad after washing his face and looking at the mirror.

Rito: I must overcome this guilt. Or could I face Lala and the others if they noticed my behavior.

At the other side, a mysterious girl with long blue hair was outside the Sainan town.

Mysterious girl: He! So this is the place where those Gatorians failed to conquest and died. Let's see… (Taking a device then appeared holograms about the Gatorians invasion then they lost) Oh, well, those aliens were good for nothing anyway. Now… Where's that earthling kid who fought along with that last moon warrior (A hologram of Rito appeared)

Meanwhile, at Sainan high school, the girls were doing the usual things they do.

Rito was sat and thinking while watching outside from the window.

Rito: My life becomes more peaceful, after… (He remembered Izayoi's death on his arms) Ah! Izayoi. (Imagining her while she smiled) Izayoi.

Haruna: (Approaching to him) Yuuki-kun.

Rito: Sareinji.

Haruna: Does something is bothering you?

Rito: No, it's nothing.

Haruna: It's about Izayoi-san? (He realized what she said) It's been a year after she's gone.

Rito: So you didn't forget her.

Haruna: Of course not. She was our friend.

Rito: I wish I were stronger to save her.

Rito: Yuuki-kun, don't blame yourself! You did what you could. Izayoi-san will be sad if the hears what did you say!

Rito: But aren't you mad?

Haruna: Why?

Rito: I mean, we confessed each other, and we didn't have time to spend time together.

Haruna: (Little blushed) Oh! Well, yeah, we didn't think about it. (Thinking) _"We didn't even date"_

Rito: Now I was thinking another girl. This is something I shouldn't do.

Haruna: I know you, Yuuki-kun. You were always so nice with everyone. I understand your thoughts.

Rito: Sairenji. I promise I'll find a way to solve this dilemma.

Haruna: About Lala-san's feeling too?

Rito: I'm sorry, I'm weak about this situation.

Haruna: It doesn't matter, just take your time. I'll wait for your heart's answer.

Rito: Thanks, Sairenji.

Haruna: Yeah.

Lala: (Approaching to them) Rito! Haruna! It seems you're getting along better than before!

Rito: Ah! Lala!

Haruna: Lala-san! Don't speak aloud.

Lala: (In low voice) Sorry, but after your confessions, you should be happier. The three can get along now.

Rito: I wish that was easy.

Haruna: So do I.

Risa and Mio were coming there too.

Risa: Ha! Haruna, since when you are closer with Yuuki?

Haruna: (Little blushed) Me? Well…

Mio: Then Yuuki should be closer with you, after all, you know each other time ago.

Rito: What are you talking about? We are just talking.

Haruna: Yeah, that's right!

Risa: (Close to Rito) Hey Yuuki, do you prefer Haruna or Lala-chi or… (With seductive voice) me?

Rito: (Blushed) Quit that already!

Yui: Hey Risa, stop teasing Yuuki-kun with that, or he'll definitely do shameless things to you.

Risa: Damn, Yui you should trying to getting along with Yuuki, to receive shameless things from him.

Yui: (Blushed) Why do I want that?

Rito: (Trying to calm her down) Hey, take it easy, Kotegawa.

Mio: By the way, where's Run-chan?

Rito: She sent me a message days ago; she's busy with the rehearsal of her concert with Kyouko-chan. But she will come in some days.

Lala: I can't wait for the new song of her and Kyouko-chan!

Rito: Or maybe you just want Kyouko-chan's song, right?

Lala: Hehe, that too.

Rito: I have to do something after school.

Later at break time, Rito was walking.

Rito: Keeping a two-one relationship with Lala and Haruna-chan, it's more complicated.

Suddenly Mea appeared behind him, embracing him.

Mea: (Very happy) Senpai!

Rito: (Little blushed after feeling her breasts on his back) Ah! Mea! What are you doing?

Mea: Geez! You spent more time with other girls, but not with me.

Rito: Hey! (He imagined Izayoi instead of Mea) Izayoi?

Mea: What?

Rito: (To reality) Eh, sorry. (Thinking) _"I forgot it, Izayoi resembles Mea"_

Mea: Did you get aroused?

Rito: No! And why are you here?

Mea: This time I'll have the chance to play with you.

Rito: Hey! Wait!

Then Momo, Nana and Yami appeared.

Nana: Hey! Mea, why are you stuck with Rito?

Mea: Nana-chan, you can join with us too if you want.

Nana: (Blushed) No wait!

Momo: My! Rito-san is going to mature his behavior.

Rito: No!

Yami: Yuuki Rito, you're the worst.

Rito: Geez, why all of you think about me in that way?

Suddenly a wind came from a window, Nana and Momo grabbed their skirts at time.

But Yami and Mea's skirts flew up, revealing their panties in front of Rito. He blushed to see them.

Rito: Eh?

Yami: (Upset) Did you see? (Transforming her hair into a big punch)

Rito: Hey! I didn't…

He was hit and fell to the floor.

Mea: (Smiling) Senpai, you perv!

Rito: It's not that!

Nana: You're worse than the director. I'll have to keep an eye on these situations. It's my duty as a member of the school counselor.

Momo: Don't presume much about you.

Nana: And talking about the director, where he is?

Yami: I was being pursued by that man, but I put him in a wall to keep him away from everyone. (Imagining the Director being hit and stuck in a wall) I tried the less violence I could.

Nana: I guess you went too far.

Rito: By the way Momo, I need to ask you something.

Momo: Eh? What? (Removing up her shirt) My body?

Rito: NO!

Then, Rito and Momo were alone while talking.

Momo: Oh, you just need that?

Rito: Yeah, please.

Momo: It's not a problem, but only that?

Rito: I entrust you with that.

Momo: By the way, Rito-san, if you are sad about Izayoi. You can count with us to help you.

Rito: Thanks, everyone are sticking in my problems.

Momo: (Smiling) Then (Embracing his arm) What about if we restart.

Rito: Restart?

Momo: Rito-san's harem.

Rito: (Blushed) That again? Well…

Momo: You overdid any danger than an earthling could ever do. Like facing those Gatorians. My father admired your actions.

Rito: Yeah, but that time I had that moon power, but now I'm just a normal earthling.

Momo: But you did it well.

Rito: Well, I didn't forget what he told me when he invited us.

/Flashback/

At Deviluke palace, Gid was reunited with Rito and his daughters. He was sat at his throne. Also Sephie was there.

Gid: What you did during those lizards invasion, was so brave, Yuuki Rito.

Rito: (Feeling uncomfortable) Oh, thanks.

Momo: Yeah, dad, Rito-san was able to stop that alien invasion.

Nana: It's hard to believe that was true.

Lala: Rito was awesome.

Sephie: I'm agree, thanks to him, my kids can live in Earth.

Rito: I'm glad I could protect Lala and the others.

Gid: That was good for you. Because if something happened to my daughters, I would pulverize you in a second, or right now.

Rito: (In funny shock) Yes.

Momo: Dad!

Nana: Hey, I don't like Rito, but I don't hate him for finish him!

Lala: (Little upset) Dad! Don't dare to scare Rito in that way!

Gid: You did it great. For being an earthling. Now I understand why Lala is with you, no matter how much I told her I didn't accept you.

Rito: Thanks.

Gid: But, you'd better becoming the greatest man in the universe, if you want to inherit my throne. Only in that time, I'll face you with all my power to see if you are worthy.

Rito: (Worried) Well…

Sephie: What my husband is saying is do your best.

Rito: I'll try.

/End of flashback/

Momo: A great man is created not by he is, is by his actions.

Rito: Thanks, Momo. But if I can't handle Lala and Haruna's feelings equitably for me, then I won't be able to accept the other girls' feelings. I have to prove I can accept the truth feelings of a girl.

Momo: Rito-san, I wish you could accept everyone's feelings. (Thinking) _"Including mine"_

Then Rito was walking alone.

Rito: Maybe I should have asked Momo more than giving flowers on Izayoi's tomb…

Suddenly a school girl with long blue hair was running and then she and Rito crashed, making them falling on the floor.

Rito: That hurt (He noticed her panties when she was on the floor) Ah!

School girl: (Feeling embarrassed and covering her skirt) Ah!

Rito: (Funny blushed) Sorry!

School girl: (Embarrassed) Did you see it?

Rito: I didn't do purposely!

School girl: Really? (Realizing something) Oh! I guess I know who you are.

Rito: What?

School girl: Are you Yuuki Rito?

Rito: How do you know me?

School girl: Well, when I entered to this school, I was told by Kotegawa Yui, she told me I must be careful about a shameless boy who is raping any girl on his way.

Rito: (Feeling sad) I see, you recognize me by the shameless things I do. As I expected from Kotegawa

School girl: Well, that's not the only reason. I heard stories about you. You dared to face a powerful alien to avoid the Earth destruction. I guess he's the king of the universe.

Rito: You're talking about Gid?

School girl: Then it's you! You must protect us when those lizard aliens attack our home!

Rito: Hey, hey, I didn't do too much. I had support from my friends.

School girl: Even so, what you did was amazing, a simple earthling couldn't do that.

Rito: Eh?

School girl: (Realizing something) Oh no! It's late, I must hurry, sorry! (She leaves running)

Rito: Hey wait! I didn't ask her name. Well it would be better than involving with me.

The school girl was walking but then smiling evilly.

School girl: So he is Yuuki Rito.

Rito keeps walking, but then his cell phone rang.

Rito: (Answering) Hello?

Run's voice: Hi, Rito-kun! It's me!

Rito: Run! What a surprise! I thought you were busy.

Run: (In her stateroom) It's my break time, I wanted to take the time to talk with you!

Rito: Then?

Run: My concert was postpone in a week. So tomorrow I'll go to school to meet you.

Rito: Really? Well, we'll wait for you. Send our greetings to Kyouko-chan.

Run: Okay, bye bye! (Hanging up the cell phone)

Kyouko appeared to her.

Kyouko: So did you call Rito-kun?

Run: Yes, I can't wait until tomorrow to see him and the others.

Kyouko: After your school, we could go shopping.

Run: That's a good idea.

Kyouko: (Thinking while smiling a little) I wish Rito-kun could come with us.

Run: What's up, Kyouko?

Kyouko: Eh? It's nothing!

At school, Rito was little thoughtful.

Rito: Run is still acting so energetic.

Haruna: (Coming to him) Yuuki-kun, were you talking with Run-san?

Rito: Sairenji!

Haruna: So it was her.

Rito: Yeah, she will come tomorrow.

Haruna: It's good to see her again.

Rito: Sairenji. I think, we…

Haruna: What?

Rito: (Little blushed) I mean, the way to show you my feelings, what about… (Having problems to talk in his state)

Haruna: (Blushed) Date?

Rito: Yeah.

Haruna: But I'm not sure if I'm ready.

Rito: Sorry, maybe it's not the right time to ask you.

Haruna: No! I want to try! I really want to try to show you my true feelings.

Rito: Okay, I promise I'll have the day to call you to receive your answer. (Thinking) _"This could my only chance to improve my relationship with Sairenji!"_

Haruna: Yuuki-kun, I'll wait that day.

Rito: Yeah.

After school, Rito was ready to leave, but then Lala, Nana and Momo arrived to him.

Lala: Rito, are you ready to go home?

Rito: Yeah, but I have to do something.

Momo: Then, take this. (Giving him a bouquet of flowers) It's what you asked me before.

Nana: For what?

Rito: I'll visit Izayoi's tomb. Don't wait for me, just go home.

Then Rito leaves.

Nana: I wish we could help him with his pain.

Momo: There's nothing else we can do. A lost life can't be replaced by anything. Rito-san knows that.

Lala: Yeah, we just have to wait for him to comfort his sadness.

Nana: That Rito, acting in that way.

Later, the school was empty but Yami arrived there, she was looking for something.

Yami: That presence… but it's impossible.

Suddenly a girl appeared behind her.

Mysterious girl: So you are one of the three?

Yami: Who…?

She stepped back and transformed her hair into blades to attack.

Mysterious girl: Interesting, but I already know that power.

Yami: What?

Then it's heard an explosion.

Meanwhile, Rito was heading to the cemetery to visit Izayoi's tomb.

Rito: It's the first time I go by myself to visit a dead friend.

He noticed a girl, it was Rin. She was carrying heavy shopping bags.

Rin: Damn! Why did Saki-sama order me to buy these by myself?

Rito: (Coming to her) Kujou-senpai!

Rin: Yuuki Rito? What are you doing here?

Rito: I just was in the way, are you carrying all those?

Rin: Yeah, Saki-sama ordered me to buy these beauty products.

Rito: Really? For what?

Rin: She wanted to be very pretty to impress Zastin. (Imagining Saki laughing)

Rito: But I think it's too much for you to carry all this.

Rin: I wish Aya came with me, but she had house chores to do. I'll have to arrive to the bus stop.

Rito: Then. (Taking some bags)

Rin: What are you doing?

Rito: I'll help you until get the bus stop.

Rin: Hey! You don't have to!

Rito: Don't worry, I just want to help.

Rin: Okay.

Rito and Rin were walking.

Rin: By the way, Yuuki Rito, why do you have those flowers?

Rito: I was heading to visit an old friend in the cemetery.

Rin: (Thinking) _"Is he meaning that red-haired alien girl who died?"_

Rito: We arrived! (Leaving the bags) Then, I leave here.

Rin: Thanks.

Rito: No problem. (Realizing something) Damn! I'll have to go before it's going night. Bye, Kujou-senpai!

He run leaving Rin.

Rin: (Little blushed) He didn't change at all. He's still the same good guy.

Then, Aya arrived where Rin is.

Aya: Rin, sorry, I was very busy. I called a car to take you to the mansion.

Rin: Thanks.

Aya: I thought I saw Yuuki Rito with you.

Rin: Eh? No, it's not possible!

Aya: Anyway, we must return. Saki-sama is waiting her errands.

Rin: Yeah.

Meanwhile, Rito was heading to the cemetery. He was running.

Rito: Damn it! It's too late, I have to send these flowers and return or everyone will be worried.

Izayoi's voice: Rito-kun! Please!

Rito: (In shock) That voice…

He run and arrived the cemetary and went to Izayoi's tomb, but there's no one there.

Rito: No way! That voice.

Meanwhile, Mea was heading to the school.

Mea: I wonder where's Yami-oneechan? It's supposed we are going to buy some candies.

But then she found out Yami was unconscious on the ground. She was very injured.

Mea: (Worried) Yami-oneechan!

At the other side, Nemesis was on a building ceiling while was thinking.

Nemesis: I could felt a presence near where Golden Darkness was. Similar like the one I found before.

/Flashback/

Nemesis was walking very happy but then she saw someone in an alley. She went into it to reach it.

There was no one there. Suddenly a human-like silhouette was coming to her but she used her hair to attack and that silhouette dissolved into dust.

/End of flashback/

Nemesis: (Worried while thinking) But that power, no way, it's supposed only Golden Darkness, Mea and me were the only ones.

Later, the Director was walking while carrying porn magazines.

Director: I'm so happy, these last editions, will entertain me!

Then he noticed a blue long-haired girl was walking.

Director: Oh! A beautiful girl! (Run to her) Let me play with you…

Suddenly, something fast happened. The Director fell unconscious. That girl did something.

Mysterious girl: Tsk! You're not even worthy to kill you.

At the other side, Rito was in front of Izayoi's tomb, leaving the bouquet of flowers on it.

Rito: Izayoi, sorry for not saving you. But I'm just an earthling, so doing like anyone is the only thing I can do.

Rito was ready to leave but then he heard that familiar voice.

Izayoi's voice: Rito-kun, please!

Rito: That voice again! But it's louder…

At the other side at Rito's home. Lala and her sisters were waiting for him with Mikan.

Lala: It's getting late, How long will it take Rito?

Mikan: Sorry, my brother still acting without thinking in the others.

Lala: By the way, Zastin shouldn't be here?

Mikan: He called me, he was busy helping my father with the mangas work.

Nana: He seems enjoying his new occupation.

Momo: We must wait a little more, or I'll go for Rito-san.

Then someone knocked the door.

Mikan: It must be Rito.

She opened the door, but she saw Mea, carrying Yami who was unconscious and injured.

Mikan: Mea-san, ah! Yami-san! What happened to her?

Nana: What's going on? Yami!

Mea: Please, help Yami-oneechan!

Lala: What happened?

Mea: Someone attacked Yami-oneechan. I just found her in this state.

Momo: We must take her to Mikado-sensei! She can heal her.

Meanwhile, Rito was still confused to hear Izayoi's voice again.

Rito: What happened? It should have been my imagination.

Then someone was walking and approached to him. She was a long red-haired girl.

Rito was confused but then he turned back and his eyes were in shock to see the girl.

It was a silent environment; Rito almost couldn't say a word to see the red-haired girl.

Rito: (In his state) It can't be…

That girl was Izayoi, the moon warrior who came to Earth to help Rito in the Gatorians invasion and died by risking her life. But her body seemed not being solid, almost she was transparent.

Izayoi: (Smiling little worried) Hi, Rito-kun. We meet again.

Rito: (In his state) Izayoi?

 **Continue with part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2**

Rito was in shock to see Izayoi, despite she died a year ago.

Izayoi: (With tears in her eyes) Rito-kun

Rito: Izayoi.

They run to each other, they seemed to embrace but suddenly Rito passed through her and fell.

Rito: (Confused) What?

Izayoi: Rito-kun, I…

It's seen Izayoi's body is transparent. She was wearing a kimono.

Rito: Izayoi, your body…

Izayoi: (Feeling sad) I'm dead, but my soul arrived here.

Rito: Well, that was a big surprise. How did you arrive to Earth.

Izayoi: I'll explain you later. We have to go to your home. Someone was injured.

Rito: Someone? Who?

Meanwhile, Lala and the other girls took Yami to Mikado's lab. She was being cured in a capsule.

Mikado: Okey, this should be enough.

Oshizu: I think so.

Mikan: (Worried) Mikado-sensei, how is Yami-san?

Mikado: Don't worry. Her injuries weren't so fatal.

Mikan: I'm glad.

Then Rito arrived to the lab.

Lala: Rito!

Rito: Sorry, I was late. So what happened?

Then everyone explained everything to Rito.

Rito: I'm glad Yami will be okey.

Mikado: Right now, Tearju is at her side. Taking care her. (Tearju holding Yami's hand while she was on the bed) She needs rest until tomorrow.

Mea: I'm happy Yami-oneechan is safe.

Momo: Rito-san, how did you know Yami was injured?

Rito: Because… Izayoi told me about something happened.

They were surprised to hear her name.

Momo: Izayoi-san? How?

Nana: It's impossible!

Izayoi's voice: What Rito-kun said, it's true.

Izayoi appeared in front of them.

Izayoi: I'm back.

Momo: Izayoi-san!

Izayoi: I'm glad to see all of you.

Nana: But how? And what happened to you?

Oshizu: Wow! You are like me!

Izayoi: No! I'm not a ghost, I'm a soul.

Nana: But what's the different?

Rito: Hey, don't bother Izayoi.

Izayoi: It's okey, I have to talk to you.

Nana: Do you know something about what happened?

Izayoi: I felt an evil presence in Earth. I detected that in your school.

Momo: Where Yami-san was attacked?

Izayoi: Maybe, that energy was too close to her.

Lala: But who could injure Yami?

Izayoi: I'm sure that wasn't a human.

Mikan: Then we could be in danger if that was able to hurt Yami-san.

Izayoi: I'll be with you to detect that presence.

Mikado: What could you do in your state?

Izayoi: That's true. (Feeling sad) In my state, I can't use my skills as Moon warrior.

Rito: Izayoi.

Mikado: Allow me to check you. I could make a physic body like Oshizu.

Momo: That's a good idea. Maybe your powers could return in that way.

Izayoi: Okay.

Mea: It's good to see you.

Izayoi: Don't try to imitate my big sister. I was able to meet her and my mother, and all my people at the moon.

Tearju: All of you should return home. Yami needs to rest. (Funny surprised to see Izayoi) Ah! It's you! How?

Mikado: I'll explain you later, now we have to leave Yami to rest.

Later at Rito's home, everyone were having dinner. Izayoi was at Rito's side but she seems sad.

Rito: What's wrong, Izayoi?

Nana: Won't you try some of this dinner?

Izayoi: That's the problem! I'm a soul, I can't eat!

Nana: Sorry.

Izayoi: Damn! You still acting that way, without mention you're still flat.

Nana: (Trying not getting anger) Okey, I'll pass that this time.

Lala: So you plan to stay here, like before.

Izayoi: I don't think so. My ancestors detected an evil power and wanted to send someone to warn the earthlings. I asked to go, because some people I met, can detect my presence. Then they send me, also my mother and big sister told me to do my best. (Flashbacks about what she said)

Rito: I'm happy to see you.

Izayoi: I'll stay here until that problem is solved.

Mikan: We should have another room for you.

Izayoi: That won't be necessary. (Floating) As you can see, I'm not solid so I can't occupy much space in your house.

Lala: Before going sleep, I want to talk with you, Izayoi.

Izayoi: Yeah, I want to know everything you did when I was gone.

At next day, Rito and the girls were at school. Lala was talking with Haruna, Risa, Mio and Yui.

Lala: It's true! Izayoi is back!

Haruna: Izayoi-san?

Yui: Sorry, Lala, but I can't believe you.

Izayoi: (Appearing to them) I'm here.

Yui: (Funny scared) Ah! Don't do that!

Risa: Oh! Izayoi!

Mio: (Looking any side) Welcome back. Wherever you are.

Haruna: Izayoi-san. It's nice you came back.

Izayoi: (To her ear) Hey, I know you and Rito-kun have confessed. Congratulations.

Haruna: (Blushed) Eh!

Izayoi: But I won't give up against you.

Some schoolgirls were talking while walking. They passed through Izayoi as if nothing.

Yui: Hey, what's going with you!

Izayoi: It's useless. Only some people can see me.

Risa: Oh, that explain why Mio can't see you.

Mio: I guess I had bad luck.

Haruna: But how Lala-san and we can see you?

Izayoi: It's because of my heart. My feelings for Rito-kun bonds with your hearts.

Lala: Then you mean?

Izayoi: The ones who feel the same for Rito as mine. They can see me.

Yui and Haruna blushed to hear that.

Risa: My my, that means I feel something for Yuuki. I guess my little secret was discovered.

Yui: (Blushed while moving her head) No way! No way! I don't have those feelings!

Lala: He, obviously my feelings are notorious.

Then Saki, Rin and Aya meet them.

Saki: Well, what are you talking about now, Lala?

Lala: Oh, Saki, we're talking with Izayoi.

Saki: Izayoi? That girl? Where?

Lala: (Pointing to Izayoi) She's here!

Saki: (Confused) Eh? There's nothing there.

Rin: (Able to see Izayoi) That girl! No way!

Aya: Eh? Rin, you can see her?

Rin: Yeah, you can't?

Saki: I don't know what's going on, but wherever she is, give her my greetings.

Izayoi: I can hear that.

Rin: Show respect to Saki-sama!

Izayoi: If you can see me, then you must feel love for Rito-kun, like me.

Rin: (Blushed) Yuuki Rito? It's a mistake!

Saki: What happen, Rin?

Rin: It's nothing!

Izayoi: Then I leave. Mikado told me that she could make me an artificial body. See ya.

Later, Rito was walking with Momo while they are talking.

Momo: How is the things with Izayoi-san?

Rito: It seems she's remembering the things she made when she was alive.

Momo: Yeah, and sometimes acting so scary.

Rito: It's because she's a soul?

Momo: (Funny worried) Not exactly.

She was imagining a night, Momo trying to sneak into Rito's room but Izayoi was guarding with serious mood.

Momo: At the other side, Izayoi-san seems happy to see everyone.

Rito: Yeah. (Stop walking) Hey Momo.

Haruna: What?

Rito: I plan to show my feelings to Sairenji in a date. But I'm not sure to do it.

Momo: You should do it, Rito-san. It's the only way you can improve your feelings. Then you'll have to do it with Onee-sama's feelings too.

Rito: I wonder if I am able to do it.

Momo: In that case, I'll help you for you two don't be bothered.

Rito: Thanks, Momo.

Momo: Leave it to me!

While at his classroom, Run arrived.

Run: Hi!

Lala: Run, you came faster than before.

Haruna: Hi, Run-san.

Run: Hey, where's Rito-kun?

Haruna: He's not here right. Maybe he's going to see Izayoi-san.

Run: Izayoi? But that girl didn't die? What's going on?

Lala: I'll explain everything.

Meanwhile, at school nursery. Izayoi was with Mikado, Tearju and Oshizu.

Izayoi: (Seems sad) Do you mean that?

Mikado: Yeah, it's your decision if you want it.

Oshizu: This is bad.

At that time, Rito arrived.

Rito: Mikado-sensei, is Izayoi here?

Mikado: Yeah.

Rito: By the way, how is Yami?

Tearju: I saw her. She will be better later.

Rito: It's good to hear that. Izayoi, let's go back. I heard Run arrived from her travel.

Later at night, Rito was ready to sleep.

Izayoi: So do you have pans tomorrow?

Rito: Yeah. (Looking at mirror very seriously) I'll do well!

At next day, Rito was dressing to go to his date. Izayoi was with him.

Izayoi: You seems enthusiastic.

Rito: It's because I'll meet Sairenji at the mall.

Suddenly he saw a book and noticed something inside it. They realized it was the wedding photo they took that time.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, that's…

Rito: (Taking the photo) Yeah, I kept it in secret to remember our time together.

Izayoi: I see. Good luck in your date with Haruna-san!

Rito: Yeah. (Going out) Bye.

Izayoi: (Feeling little sad) I have to make a decision about what Mikado-san told me.

Outside, Rito was walking; he didn't notice Momo presence who was following him.

Momo: Okey, let's put in order, Rito-san's date should be perfect!

At the mall, Haruna was little nervous while was waiting.

Haruna: (Thinking) _"My first date with Yuuki-kun"_

Rito: (Arriving) Hey, Sairenji!

Haruna: (Blushed) Yuuki-kun!

Rito: Sorry, I made you wait too much.

Haruna: No, I arrived early.

Rito: Well… (Little) You accepted my request when I called you at night.

Haruna: (Blushed) I want to know how our relationship is going to be. So I accepted to come.

Rito: Okey, then let's go.

Haruna: Yes.

Rito and Haruna walked together, while Momo was checking the situation.

Momo: Do your best, Rito-san.

Rito and Haruna were seeing some stores. They seem happy in their date.

Then, Rito and Haruna were sat on a bench while eating some crepes.

Rito: Sairenji, did you like pass the time with me?

Haruna: Well, the true is I felt little nervous.

Rito: I see. Then what else do you want to do before return home?

Haruna: Maybe we could go to the lake.

Rito noticed a big signboard. "Visit the Sainan town's lake, for lovers"

Rito: (Reading) Visit the Sainan town's lake, for lovers!?

Rito and Haruna blushed to see that.

Haruna: Well, I thought this could be a chance for us.

Rito: Yeah, yeah. We should try.

Momo: (Hidden) Okey, you two go for next level!

Suddenly she noticed someone was observing her.

Momo: Who's there?

They appeared. It was two strange entities like the one Nemesis found.

Momo: (Surprised) What are you?

Those were humanoid misshapen shadows. They went to Momo. She run away while using wings from her clothes.

Momo: (Flying away) I have to keep them away from Rito-san and Haruna-san.

The shadows were chasing her, staying away from Rito and Haruna.

Rito and Haruna went to the lake. They saw many couples acting so charming. Rito and Haruna were bushed.

Rito: (In his state) Well, I guess we should go hand-by-hand.

Haruna: (In her state) Yeah.

They took their hands. It seems a peaceful environment.

Rito: (Thinking while smiling) _"This is what I always wanted to do"_

Haruna: (Thinking while smiling) _"We are together as a couple"_

Rito: Sairenji, I'll buy something to you. Wait for me.

Haruna: Okey.

Rito went to a store.

Rito: I should buy a special gift for Haruna-chan. To show her my feelings. (He noticed a ring) That would be good! (While was checking his pocket, he found something) This is! (It was the red glove he used in that time) That glove? I didn't remember I put it in this pocket. Well it's powerless now, so I don't have to worry.

Meanwhile, Momo was still being chasing by those shadows.

Momo: What are those things? Did those attack Yami-san at school?

She arrived to an opened field. The shadows were attacking her offensively. She dodged their attacks.

Momo: It won't be easy on me! (Taking her device) I'll call my friends to… (Suddenly they grabbed her not letting her using her device) No! I can't use my device! Get me off!

The shadows pretended to do something to her but then Momo hears a voice.

Mea's voice: Momo-chan, get down!

Momo quickly got down. A beam was shot and hit those shadows, making her free.

The shadows fell and disintegrated into nothing. Mea shot a beam with her arm shaped into a gun and saved Momo.

Mea: Momo-chan, are you okey?

Momo: Mea? How did you get here?

Mea: I found you in the way but I noticed those strange presences, which were following you. They seem evil entities so I decided to terminate them with my beam.

Momo: (Funny upset) Did you try to terminate them with me in your shot?

Mea: Sorry, but their energy resembles like the one attacked Yami-oneechan.

Momo: But why are they here? (Realizing something) Oh no! Rito-san could be in danger!

Rito was returning to the lake but in his way he meet to girls. They were Run and Kyouko, dressed without giving attention to people.

Run: Rito-kun!

Rito: You are…

They quickly covered his mouth with their hands.

Run: Don't say our names in public!

Kyouko: We're here in vacation!

Rito: Sorry. What are you doing here?

Run: Kyouko-chan and I decided to go shopping but we didn't expect to meet you.

Kyouko: It's nice to meet you again, Rito-kun.

Rito: Yeah…

Suddenly some people were running scared.

Run: What's going on?

Suddenly another humanoid shadows appeared and noticed their presences.

Kyouko: What are those things? And why are they staring at us?

The shadows run to them.

Run: Why are they coming to us?

Rito: Let's get out of here!

Rito, Run and Kyouko run away. In their way another shadows were scaring other people but when they saw them, they decided to chase after them.

Rito: What's going on? They seem looking for us!

Run: Rito-kun! Kyouko-chan! This way!

They run into an alley. Three shadows went to it.

Rito, Run and Kyouko seem to be trapped.

Kyouko: Those things are coming.

Run: Let me use this. (Taking a bottle) This should distract them for a while.

Rito: (Noticing it) Wait, Run-chan! Is that…

Run threw the bottle but it passed through the shadows.

Run: I failed. I'll try again…

A shadow made a scream scaring her making her drop the bottle. A strange gas covered Run and Kyouko, then their clothes melted, letting them full naked.

Rito blushed to see them naked.

Run: (Ashamed) Not again! That was the same bottle!

Kyouko: (Ashamed) I thought you didn't have more of that!

Rito: (Blushed) You brought that thing again? (Thinking) _"Why do I think this is a dejavu?"_

The shadows run to catch them.

Kyouko pressed herself on Rito's back. He felt her breasts making him blushed.

Kyouko: I'll burn them.

She used her flame breath making them disappear.

Run: Did you beat them?

Kyouko: I don't know. They seem retired before my attack.

Rito: (Thinking) _"Dejavu"_

Kyouko: Rito-kun?

Rito: (Back to reality) Eh? Well, it's good you two are alright. Wait here, I'll call Lala to give you some clothes. (He leaves)

Run: This situation reminds me like that time.

Kyouko: Yeah.

Rito was taking his cellphone, but then he realized something.

Rito: Damn! I forgot Haruna-chan is waiting for me! I should call her first.

However, he noticed a mysterious girl who was on a big panel but then she disappeared.

Rito: Who was she? She seems familiar.

Suddenly other humanoid shadows appeared to him, surrounding him.

Rito: What do you want?

Mysterious girl: So, I finally meet you.

Rito heard a female voice. He saw the same girl and resulted being the schoolgirl he meet yesterday.

Rito: Eh?

Mysterious girl: Yuuki Rito.

Rito: You are that girl!

Mysterious girl: Take him to that place, I'll call the others. (She jumped very high until dissapear)

Rito: Hey!

The shadows grabbed him and took him to another place.

Meanwhile, Haruna was still waiting for Rito.

Haruna: (Worried) Where's Yuuki-kun? I thought he'll come fast.

Then she noticed some couples run away very scared. Other shadows were passing to them while they were heading to a place.

Haruna: What's that?

She noticed some of them were taking Rito to a building.

Haruna: (Worried) Yuuki-kun!

In a building ceiling, Rito was left by the shadows while they turned into dust.

Rito: Why am I here?

Mysterious girl: To have a private conversation.

Rito noticed the mysterious girl was there too.

Rito: Who are you? Why those shadows are scaring people?

Mysterious girl: It's the moment to know the true.

Then her body was covered by dark energy. Her school uniform was changing. Rito in shock to see that ability. After that, she was wearing a black long dress, with an ornamental on her neck, also was carrying an umbrella.

Rito: That ability…

Mysterious girl: Oh? Did you that before?

Rito: Like Yami, Mea and Nemesis. Then you are…

Mysterious girl: My name is Kage. I'm a humanoid weapon too!

Rito: Another humanoid weapon? Then you are familiar with Yami and the others?

Kage: Tsk! (Dissapearing her umbrella into dust) Don't put me in the same level like those bitches! I'm the best of those! Beside… (Using her hands and appeared dark flames) My skills are powerful than theirs!

Rito: Why did you bring me?

Kage: I thought if someone you know is injured you will appear.

Rito: Eh? Then, you are the one who attacked Yami?

Kage: I made the possible to not kill her. You should thanks me.

Rito: Why are you doing all this?

Kage: To meet you. About your actions. You have potential.

At that moment, Haruna was going up in the building until arrive where Rito is.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun!

Rito: (Noticing her) Sairenji! Don't come!

Haruna: (To Kage) What are you doing to Yuuki-kun?

Kage: (Upset) Silence, bitch!

Kage used dark flames to launch Haruna to her feet scaring her. Also that attack torn her clothes, making her body little exposed.

Rito: (Worried) Sairenji, are you okay?

A huge shadow claw grabbed and sent him to Kage very close.

Kage: I can't wait to see what are you able to do.

Rito: Why did you come to the city?

Kage: (Touching his face with her hand, caressing him) I'm going to finish what the Gatorians weren't able to do. I want to see if you can stop me. You'd better don't disappoint me. (Looking to Haruna) Is that your girlfriend?

Rito: No, I just met her.

Haruna was in little shock to hear his words.

Kage: Really? Then, I'll give you a gift from me.

Suddenly Kage kissed Rito directly to his lips. Haruna was in shock to see that scene.

Rito was in shock feel that. Then Kage slashed him with her hand covered with dark energy in blade form. She released him, making him fall to the floor. Rito was injured with a cut on his body.

Haruna: (Worried) Yuuki-kun!

Kage: Now show me your skills, oh I forgot, you are a powerless earthling haha!

Rito, despite of his injury, woke up and had his head tilted but then he put his hand on his pocket. He wears the red glove he had in his right hand.

Haruna: That thing is…

Kage: Haha! What? Did you think I didn't know? That thing is empty; you used all the power of the moon to save your planet! (Flashbacks about what she said) Are you trying to scare me…

Suddenly Rito run and grabbed Kage with his right hand.

Kage: (Surprised and quiet) What did you…

Rito lifts his face; his eyes seem turned into red with a killer sight. The glove transformed into a red armored claw. That was hurting Kage.

Haruna was scared to see him in that state.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun?

Then Rito gave a punch to Kage but she dodged very fast.

Kage: That's impossible!

Izayoi appeared to that place too.

Izayoi: Rito-kun! (She noticed he was in rage) What is that energy?

Rito screamed in rage.

Izayoi: That essence?

Kage noticed Izayoi presence.

Kage: No way! You are the moon warrior. You're supposed to be dead!

Kage noticed something, a dark energy from Rito. He didn't seem the same.

Kage: I guess I went too far to provoke him. I leave now.

She disappeared into dark flames until vanished.

Izayoi: Wait! (Noticing Rito's rage) Rito-kun, what's going on with you?

Rito pointed his claw to a place and shot a powerful beam.

Izayoi: No, Rito-kun! You're going to kill someone!

At that time, another beam was shot and diverted Rito's beam to crash to the lake, without hurting people.

Momo and Mea arrived at time. Mea used her gun to divert that powerful beam.

Momo: Haruna-san, are you okey?

Izayoi: Momo-san, Mea-san.

Mea: I could divert that attack.

Momo: What happened? Are you okey?

Izayoi: Haruna-san and me are okey, but Rito-kun.

Momo and Mea noticed Rito was screaming in rage.

Momo: Rito-san? What are you…

Suddenly Rito run and attack Momo with his claw. She dodged at time.

Momo: Hey, Rito-san!

Mea: Senpai! (Transforming her hand into a blade) You don't have to do that!

Mea attacked Rito to stop him, but was difficult. He slashed to her shirt, exposing her breasts. Another of his attack pushed her until make her crash into the floor.

Momo was in shock to see Rito in rage mode. Then she run and grabbed him, trying to calm him down.

Momo: Rito-san, you are not yourself!

But Rito hit Momo breaking him free. She used her device and summoned some alien plants which used their roots to stop him.

Momo: Rito-san! Calm down!

Rito screamed and cut the roots with his claw. He focused to attack Momo but Izayoi went to his front.

Izayoi: Rito-kun! That energy is making you to act that way! Please, stop!

Rito moved his claw making some dark flames appeared and push away Izayoi. He set to Momo to attack her while lifting his claw.

Momo: (Scared) Rito-san, no! You can't attack me! Don't you recognize us?

At that moment, Rito heards a scream.

Haruna: YUUKI-KUN!

Rito turned to see Haruna. She was scared.

Momo: No, Haruna-san. Run away!

But she noticed Rito stopped while seeing Haruna.

Haruna: (With tears on her eyes) Who are you?

Rito was in shock to hear her words.

Rito: (In his state) Sairenji.

Suddenly he felt a hard headache and scream in pain. Then he dismayed. His armored claw turned back to the glove.

Momo: (Worried) Rito-san!

Mea: (Little injured) How is Rito-senpai?

Momo: I don't know. We should take him to Mikado-sensei!

Haruna: (In sadness) Yuuki-kun.

Izayoi: That essence… that means some of that was still inside Rito-kun's body. But what is that strange transformation?

At the other side, Kage was in other place while reminding about before.

Kage: I guess I found something interesting (Flashback about Izayoi, Mea and Momo arriving when she was gone) Maybe (Smiling evilly) two things interesting.

 **Continue with part 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3**

At Mikado's lab; Rito was resting on a bed. He felt exhausted. Then he opened his eyes.

Rito: Ah! Wait! What am I…? (Noticing the place) What happened?

Izayoi: Rito-kun!

Rito: Izayoi.

At that moment, Lala appeared.

Lala: Rito! (Embracing him while burying his face on her breasts) Rito!

Rito: (Funny blushed) Hey, Lala! Stop already!

Lala: (Very worried) Are you okey? (Nearly crying) I heard you were injured. I'm glad you're okey now!

Rito: Sorry for making you worried.

Nana: How do you feel?

Momo: Rito-san, is it you again?

Rito: Momo, what happened to me? (He noticed Haruna was there) Sairenji!

Haruna seems worried and sad.

Rito: Sairenji, are you okey?

Lala: Haruna, you were there when that happened, right? Please, tell us what you saw!

Haruna: I… I… (Flashbacks when Rito turned into rage) I can't!

Lala: Haruna! (Holding her shoulders, asking answers) Haruna, answer me!

Momo: Onee-sama, please don't! Haruna-san is still in shock about that.

Lala: Sorry, Haruna.

Rito: I was attacked by Kage, she's a humanoid weapon.

The girls were surprised to hear that.

Yami: Did you say Kage?

Nana: Yami! Are you alright?

Yami: I was cured. But the girl who attacked me used trans, like me and Mea. (Flashback about how Kage appeared and used shadow blades and made explosion with dark flames) That power was huge.

Rito: I see.

Nana: But how could be another weapon arrived to Earth?

Mikado and Tearju came to them.

Tearju: Maybe we know something.

Momo: Tearju-sensei, Mikado-sensei.

Mikado: When we heard the name Kage, we remembered something years ago.

Izayoi: You know about that girl Kage?

Tearju: Let me explain you.

/Flashbacks/

Tearju's voice: It was in my time when I was working as scientist with the secret group. An unknown scientist was working in secret about a special weapon before Yami's creation. (She was hidden while hearing a conversation)

Scientist: The other scientist are busy in their project, so I must hurry in my work.

Scientist's helper: Sir, this new project is very different.

Scientist: I call this project Shadow. I created it based from the project they were working. This project will renovate any experiment in this universe!

Scientist's helper: But sir, will you control this project?

Scientist: It's still in progress but some results were lame. (It's seen some lifeless little girls body amount as garbage) Some of these bodies weren't so strong to carry this power.

Scientist's helper: So what should I do with them?

Scientist: Just throw them away with the trash. I must perfect the master program the Dark Princess to the project can transform into the most powerful weapon in universe.

Tearju's voice: After a time, Yami creation was completed. I was in charge to take care her. That scientist was in trouble when the group realized about his project.

Scientist leader: You were working using our investigation. Do you think you can control that thing? You are out of our investigation group and your project will be erased!

Tearju's voice: But that scientist wasn't quiet. He took the result of the project Shadow and run away. During our investigation about Yami, the group reported about some data taken from other projects, they could be about Mea and Nemesis.

/End of flashbacks/

Mikado: Then Tearju told me about that situation but I didn't take serious because there wasn't report about that project Shadow. But when Yami told us about a humanoid weapon who uses shadows to attack, that made us remember.

Rito: So Kage, was another experiment.

Mea: That explained everything.

Rito: Mea, are you okey?

Mea: Senpai, you didn't remember when you attack me?

Rito: What, I?

Mikado: Something about Kage could infect you. Mea told me you turned into a rage version of you, also your right hand transformed into an armored claw.

Rito: But could I?

Izayoi: That could be… some essence of the moon power is still in your body.

Nana: What? No way! It's supposed that power which bonded Rito was vanished!

Izayoi: That was that I thought, but there's no doubt little particulars were still in Rito, but his contact with Kage made them woke up in a different way. Provoking a strange change in the glove, he was carrying.

Momo: So Kage-san made something to Rito-san to make him into a rage mode?

Izayoi: Oh? Then Rito had an evil version of him, a new character called Evil Rito?

Rito: Izayoi, this is not an arcade fighting game.

Izayoi: Maybe this could be good.

Rito: Oh no! I forgot about Run and Kyouko-chan! I left them before the attack.

Izayoi: Don't worry. I found them in the way and gave them clothes to keep them safe.

Rito: I'm glad about that.

Mikado: But what am I worried, is about that program called the Dark Princess.

Tearju: I didn't understand at all, sorry.

Lala: For now we must go home. We need to rest.

Rito: You're right.

Lala: Oh! We must advise Yui and Run about this.

Rito: We could tell them tomorrow at school.

Lala: Or maybe, we can call them right now… (Taking her device, and using it) with this!

Rito: (Funny scared) Wait, Lala! That's…

In a bright, Yui and Run appeared in the air and fell on Rito. They were summoned but were naked.

Rito: (Blushed) Ah!

Run: (Happy ignoring her state) Rito-kun!

Yui: (Funny blushed) Ah! Not again!

At home, Rito was better but feeling sad about before, losing his conscious.

Rito: I hope Lala could calm Yui and explained about before.

Momo: Rito-san, sorry.

Rito: Why, Momo?

Momo: It was supposed this should have been your date with Haruna-san but was ruined. I should have been at your side to help you.

Rito: Well, that was all you could do…

Mikan: Rito!

Rito: Mikan, sorry that your brother was late…

Mikan: (Suddenly grabbing his shoulders) What were you doing? Something dangerous again? Like that time?

Rito: That time. (Remembering when we was in the war of the Gatorians)

Mikan: Why did you have to pass in that again? What kind of brother makes his little sister worried more than ever?

Rito: Sorry.

Mikan was almost crying for Rito.

Izayoi: Mikan-san, don't worry, I'll make sure Rito doesn't risk his life like before.

Mikan: Thanks, Izayoi-san.

Then, Rito was on his bedroom, preparing to sleep. But then someone knocks his door. It was Nana.

Rito: Nana?

Nana: Can we talk for a while?

Rito: What do you want to talk?

Nana: I know this is a bad moment about before. But…

Rito: But?

Nana: (Little blushed) Can you touch my breasts?

Rito: (Funny blushed) Eh? But why?

Nana: It's because…

/Flashback/

Nana and Izayoi were talking in school nursery.

Nana: Hey, Izayoi. Can I ask you something?

Izayoi: What?

Nana: How can you make your breasts bigger?

Izayoi: So, you don't like being flat after all.

Nana: Don't make fun of me! I want to know!

Izayoi: Okey, I read some books. It's said that they can be bigger if someone massage them.

Nana: That part I practiced with Haruna, but it didn't work.

Izayoi: It's because you forgot something important.

Nana: What?

Izayoi: It has to be a boy's hands.

Nana: (Blushed) But Rito is the only boy I know.

Izayoi: It works when a boy you like, massage them for you.

/End of flashback/

Nana: So, I can't ask any boy instead of you.

Rito: (Confused) Then, can I ask you something?

Nana: What?

Rito: (Looking to her very close, making her blushed) Aren't you Nemesis or Mea using their trans? Or did you swapped body with Momo? Or aren't you affected by Celine's pollen?

Nana: What makes you doubt? It's me!

Rito: Then, prove me you are Nana.

Nana: Beast!

Rito: Okey, it's you.

Nana: Listen, I hate this! But I want to know that I won't be flat forever. That's I need you to do this for me. (Taking off her shirt) Do it!

Rito: Okey, only if you allow me.

Then Rito's hand grabbed her breasts and massaged them a little. Nana moaned to feel that.

Nana: (Thinking while blushing) _"So this is the sensation of a man, it's very different when Rito gropes me accidentally"_

Rito: Sorry, Nana!

Nana: (Staying away from him) Okey, that's enough. Just don't tell this to Anue or Momo. They could laugh at me. That's all, good night! (Leaving his room)

Rito: I didn't expect Nana ask me that favor.

At the other side, Kage was on a bridge, thinking seriously, while remembering something about her past.

/Flashback/

At point of view of Kage.

She saw how the scientist was throwing away some female bodies like hers.

Scientist: Finally! I was able to create a perfect body for project Shadow!

Then she heard the scientist arguing with the group about his project. He took her and the rest of his project data.

In a lab, in an unknown place, Kage woke up and was in front of the scientist. The place was destroyed and was on fire. The scientist was wounded because Kage attacked him. She was naked and seems emotionless and her hand in blade form.

Scientist: It can't be! You should obey my orders! I'm your creator!

Kage: I saw what you did with others like me. You only think about me as a killer tool. Also your data showed me that I can become the most powerful weapon by completing my development with the Dark Princess program. I don't need you anymore!

The scientist was in horror while seeing Kage coming to him with murder look. It hears a screaming voice in black scene.

Kage was in black dress walking in different planets.

Kage: I must find it, to complete my development. But I think with this body is enough to eliminate anything in my way.

Then she noticed an alien ship, it was the Gatorian ship.

/End of flashback/

Kage: (Smiling evilly) Tomorrow I'll began my plan to eliminate those who are disturbing in my way!

At next day at school, Nana and Yui were doing their duties as the school moral. Nana surprised a group of male students who were reading erotic magazines. She summoned a squid alien to take them.

Nana: This kind of things are prohibited in school. Let's undo these!

She summoned a mole alien and shred those magazines. Yui seems worried and didn't notice the activity.

Nana: Okey, Yui, another bother is cleared. (Noticing her behavior) Yui?

Yui: (To reality) Oh, Nana-chan. Sorry, you did well.

Nana: Something is bothering you?

Yui: Nothing. (Thinking worried) _"If Izayoi is right? Yuuki-kun could be in danger if that girl called Kage is behind him"_

At the other side, Rito was walking, then he saw Haruna. He goes to her.

Rito: Sairenji! Can we talk?

Haruna: (In sadness) Yuuki-kun, I can't right now.

Rito: Listen, what you saw…

Haruna: Why did you say those things in front on me?

Rito: Eh? (Remembering his words in front of her with Kage) What I say.

Haruna: I'm sad and angry. (Almost crying) Because I saw the boy I like was kissed by another girl!

Rito: But you saw what happened! She made me that!

Haruna: (In her state) And what? I was our date! I was happy to spend my time with you, then that girl. (Flashback about that kiss)

Rito: Sairenji, I…

Haruna: Sorry, I don't want to talk! (She leaves)

Rito: Sairenji!

Lala: (Arriving) Rito, it seems Haruna didn't recover about before.

Rito: I messed up my chance to improve my relationship with Sairenji.

Lala: Let me talk with her. I think I could convince her.

Meanwhile, Kage arrived at school, while smiling.

Kage: Now, let's begin with this nightmare!

She moved her hand and an army of shadows appeared.

Kage: Go!

The shadows went and attack different parts of school, scaring the students.

The girls noticed the attack. Also Rito heard some screamings.

Rito: Kage!

Rito run and meet with Momo and Mea in his way.

Rito: Momo, Mea. Where's everyone?

Momo: Nana and Onee-sama are in other place.

Mea: Yami-oneechan meet some shadows and is fighting.

Yami was defeating some shadows, protecting some students.

Student 1: Wow! Yami-chan is so good!

Student 2: We admire you! Yami-san!

Yami: (Desinterested) Unconcerned.

Mea: And Neme-chan is not here.

Momo: About the others, I don't know. Just we are heading to save them.

Rito: Damn! Why now?

At the other side, other shadows were surrounding Nana and Yui along with some students.

Yui: What's going on?

Nana: Thes should be Kage's minions that Rito told us!

At the other side, Run and the rest were surrounded by other shadows.

Run: (Worried) Oh no! Those are the same that attacked in my free time.

Meanwhile, Lala meet Haruna.

Lala: Haruna. Listen, what Rito said was for your good.

Haruna: Lala-san.

Lala: Rito didn't want you to involve in danger…

Haruna: I knew his intentions. But I was devastated to see him in that situation. I couldn't see him in my state. He must be sad because of my arguing.

Lala: (Putting her hands on her shoulders) Haruna, don't worry. Rito is the kind of man who won't put his friends in danger. That is what I admire and love. Then you must face him to receive his apologies and you can apology to him.

Haruna: (Smiling a little) Yeah.

Peke: (In its brooch form) Lala-sama, there's danger!

Suddenly a group of shadows surrounded them.

Haruna: Those ones! Like yesterday!

Lala: That means…

At other place, Izayoi sensed the presences of the shadows attacking the school.

Meanwhile; Rito, Momo and Mea were running up to the stairs.

Rito: Kage is up there!

Mea: Do you think we can stop her?

Momo: We must try, or else everyone in school would be in danger!

Rito: In that case. (Wearing the glove)

Momo: Rito-san!

Rito: Wearing this, makes me feel confident.

Momo: Okey.

At the school ceiling, Kage was observing the situation. Rito, Momo and Mea arrived where she is.

Rito: Kage!

Kage: You arrived at last.

Momo: Stop this already! Kage-san!

Kage: You two, don't disturb me!

She moved her hand and dark flames attacked Momo and Mea, launching them away.

Rito: (Worried) Momo! Mea!

Kage: (Close to him) Now we can talk without disturbs.

Rito: Why are you doing this?

Kage: I hate humans, especially the ones who created me.

Rito: I know what you have passed. Yami had that experience and she lives a peaceful life. You can live in that way too.

Kage: Good propose, but I pass!

She ordered her shadows keep attacking. Suddenly a girl appeared behind her and attack her using a staff.

Kage: Who are you?

Izayoi: (In school uniform) While I'm in Earth, I won't let Rito-kun's place is destroyed!

Rito: (Amazed) Izayoi? Your soul!

Izayoi: Mikado-san gave me this physical body for my soul. I can use my skills as Moon warrior.

Rito: I'm glad you came!

Izayoi: (Noticing his glove) So you decided to keep it. (Went to his side) Let's fight together.

Rito: Okey.

Izayoi: Even you don't have power from the glove, you'll still go on.

Rito: I won't move back! Even in this risk.

Izayoi: That's the Rito-kun I know!

Kage: If you please, I'll burn you together!

Rito and Izayoi: Here we go!

Kage used shadows attacks against them but they dodged them without difficulty. Then she used dark flames too.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, I'll distract her then you knock her with a fist!

Rito: (Little worried) But I can't hit a girl, even she's an alien or weapon.

Izayoi: (Little upset) Fine! You distract her, I'll attack her!

Rito: Yes!

Rito distracted some Kage's attack, at that time Izayoi appeared behind her. Using her staff, Izayoi hit Kage making her fall to the ground.

Kage: (Feeling pain) What interesting. You recovered a part of your skills as Moon warrior.

Izayoi: Even you are a humanoid weapon; you can't attack humans who didn't made you something bad.

Kage: You're not my master to tell me what to do!

Then she moved her hand, some shadow claws appeared and attacked Izayoi. She used her staff to defend.

Rito: Izayoi!

Izayoi: (To his side) Rito-kun, this is more complicated.

The shadow claws were coming to attack them but they were destroyed by two beams. Momo and Mea returned and used her tail and gun-arm to shot respectively.

Momo: Sorry for staying away for a while, Rito-san

Mea: We returned!

Rito: Girls, it's good you're okey!

Momo and Mea went to Rito and Izayoi.

Kage: (Upset) You should be apart to avoid any problem!

Momo: Is that what you think? We'll protect Rito-san!

Kage: Pathetic! I'll destroy all of you!

Mea: Oh yeah? You and which army?

Kage moved her hand and suddenly many humanoid shadows appeared surrounding them. They were in funny shock to see them

Momo: (Funny upset) Did you have to talk?

Kage: This is not the only thing you have to surprise, also (Touching her lips) I took Rito's virginity.

Izayoi, Momo and Mea were funny surprised to hear that.

Momo: Rito-san! You went to far!

Rito: (Funny blushed) No! I didn't do that!

Kage: Let me show you, our kids!

She moved her hands and then, the humanoid shadows begin to transform, taking Rito's shape. Including the other which were attacking the school. Everyone were surprised to see that ability.

Rito: What's happening?

Kage: It's because when we kissed, I took an essence from your body and fused with my power. So I can create this version of my minions.

Mea: I didn't know that skill!

Rito: Well, no one knew about this.

Momo: We are forgetting something important.

Rito: What?

Momo: (Funny upset) Rito-san! Is it true you kissed yesterday!

Rito: (Blushed) It wasn't purposely! She kissed me by force!

Kage: Whatever, now go my minions, attack them!

The Rito Shadows went to attack them but suddenly a wind absorbed them to a giant vacuum.

Kage: What?

Lala: Rito! Girls! Sorry for getting late!

Rito: Lala! You used that to save us?

Nana: Hey, it's not only Anue who came!

Rito noticed Nana with Yami and Nemesis arrived too.

Rito: Nana, Yami, Nemesis!

Nemesis: I won't lose this fun.

Then Momo and Mea when to them. They formed two groups. Deviluke princesses and humanoid weapons.

Kage: Interesting! The Deviluke princesses and the humanoid weapons. All of you think you can defeat me?

Yami: Your acts will stop right now!

Yami, Mea and Nemesis transformed their hands into blades and attacked Kage, but she transformed her two hands into dark energy blades, also her hair was defending her.

Kage: I have the same ability like you!

She pushed them back.

Lala: Here we go!

Lala and her sisters went with their devices to attack Kage. Nana summoned a huge alien bird and Momo summoned a huge alien cactus. Both of them attacked Kage but she dodged them and used dark flames to scare them.

Kage: Don't screw me!

Lala: (Using her device) Let's try with this! (Using a gun which threw glue over Kage) That special glue will immobilize you and let you as a statue.

Nana: Good! Anue!

Momo: We did it!

But Kage broke free from the glue easily.

Kage: Is it all you have?

She moved her hand and huge shadow claws appeared from floor and attacked Lala and the others. Rito and Izayoi were worried to see that.

Rito: Lala! Girls!

Kage: (To Rito) Now it's your turn!

Then Izayoi run fast and used her staff against Kage.

Izayoi: No! It's my turn!

Izayoi is attacking Kage but with some difficult. Kage used her shadow claws but Izayoi used her staff to destroyed them.

Kage: As I expected from the last member of the Moon warrior race.

Izayoi: I'm here to protect my friends!

Izayoi attacked Kage again but Kage used her single hand to stop Izayoi who couldn't move.

Kage: Don't you understand? You can't defeat me by yourself!

Izayoi: You're right. But the difference between you and me is that… I have friends who support me!

Izayoi jumped away, then Kage noticed Yami, Mea and Nemesis appeared behind her and used their blades to hurt her.

Kage: (Feeling pain) Agh! Don't think that would be enough to kill me!

Nemesis: We could be humanoid weapons, but you don't trust anyone, like us. Now, Deviluke princesses!

Izayoi: Go!

Kage didn't notice that Lala and her sisters were aligning their tails together, concentrating a powerful beam pointing to Kage. The humanoid weapons moved away very fast leaving Kage hurt.

Kage: Shit!

Lala, Nana and Momo shot a powerful combined beam from their tails to Kage provoking a great damage on her.

Momo: That was all!

Rito: Girls.

Kage was unconscious on the floor; she seems injured and almost move.

Izayoi: We stopped Kage.

At the other side, at home, Mikan noticed some noises in the town.

Mikan: I wonder what's happening?

Then someone was coming to her.

Mikan: (Noticing its presence) Oh, you arrived, Rito… (She was grabbed and silenced by its hand)

Celine noticed that scene, she was confused.

Meanwhile, Rito and the girls were close to Kage who was injured. It seems Kage is disappearing.

Kage: Damn! My body is losing power. At this rhythm, I could die.

Rito: (Hearing what she said) What do you mean by die?

Kage: I'm very different than my equals, but because of damage my body wasn't in good development. So now my power is failing making my soul disappearing.

Rito: It's like when Nemesis battled against Gid. Then we…

Izayoi: No! Rito-kun! She's trying to win your trust!

Rito: She doesn't deserve die in this way.

Izayoi: It looks like we defeat her, but… (Noticing the shadows are still attacking, also to the town) Those minions are attacking, including the town.

Nana: But I thought if Kage is beaten, it's over!

Momo: I guess we must check her.

Yami: I don't think it's a good idea.

Lala: We can't let her in that condition.

Nemesis: Even she was the enemy; we're not sure how dangerous she is.

Momo: (Coming to Kage very close) I can't believe a girl like you makes a lot of disaster by vengeance, unless we'll try to save you.

When Momo was turning back, Kage smiled evilly and woke up. She was behind Momo.

Rito: (Noticing that) Momo! Watch out!

Suddenly Kage grabbed Momo from behind with her arms.

Momo: Ah! What?

Kage: Hahaha!

Izayoi: Kage! Let her go!

Kage: Now I understand why that scientist gave me the program Dark princess!

Momo: (Being hanged) What do you mean by that?

Kage: I was observing all of you and I found out about the powerful alien races. To think the Deviluke king's daughters would inherit his power. That was I was looking for, to complete my development. I needed a strong body. But you, princess Momo, you have more potential than any of your sisters.

Lala: Momo? Is the one you were looking for?

Nana: What do you want to do with Momo?

Kage: It's over! All of you already lost!

Momo: (Feeling pain) No!

A great dark energy was covering Kage and Momo. The rest were surprised to see that. They were being pushed away by the dark aura that was forming.

Rito: (Worried) Momo!

After that, it's seen someone was there. It was Momo but something is different in her. Her body was emiting dark aura, her eyes are red like the same color like Kage's eyes. Also, she was wearing Kage's ornamental on her neck.

Momo: (With Momo and Kage's mixed voice) I obtained my full development. (Smiling evilly) The program Dark princess is completed!

A dangerous situation has begun.

 **Continue with last part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last part.**

Rito and the girls were in shock to see what happened. Kage fused with Momo. That new entity was Momo with dark aura, like Kage. Also she was wearing Kage's ornamental on her neck.

Izayoi: That essence…

Momo: (With cold voice, mixed with Kage's voice) The program Dark Princess is completed! (Observing her body) This is incredible! I feel better!

Lala: What did you do to Momo? Get her back to us!

Momo: I'm afraid that won't happen. Princess Momo's body became one with my soul!

Izayoi: Kage! Her soul fused with Momo-san!

Nana: No way!

Yami: That skill…

Nemesis: It could be…

Momo: That's right, the last phase of my development is find a powerful body for my soul!

Rito: Release Momo!

Momo: Sorry, but that won't be possible! I'm princess Momo!

Izayoi: Don't use Momo-san's body as she was yours!

Momo: (Smiling evilly) Then, let's settle this!

Momo moved her hand and shot a dark flame wave to them. They avoided that attack at time.

Izayoi: That power is from Kage!

Nemesis: Her attacks seem stronger.

Yami: I'll stop her!

Yami went to Momo with her hair turned into blades.

Mea: Wait, Yami-oneechan!

Momo moved quickly and grabbed Yami's neck with her hand.

Momo: Get away!

She used dark flames to launch away Yami.

Rito: Yami!

Izayoi: She has Momo's strength!

Momo: That's right! After many years, I had to find a body to complete my development but not many life forms in universe weren't worthy. Then I found out that Gid, the Deviluke king, was the most powerful in universe. But I would have problems dealing with someone like him. Then I realized he had three daughters who inherit his power.

Izayoi: You were looking for Lala-san and her sisters?

Momo: Yeah but princess Momo was the one who showed more potential than the other sisters. Then I met the Gatorians in the space. They were heading to the Earth's moon to steal a great power. That's why I made a deal with them. I leaded them to the moon and permit to invade Earth, that would be the moment when the Deviluke princesses who were living in this planet, will show themselves. I took advantage of those reptilians to obtain information about Gid's daughters, I discovered princess Momo had more power than princess Lala and princess Nana. Then I led the Gatorians were terminated so now I don't have any disturb in my plan. (Flashbacks about what she said)

Yami: So you let them die just for steal princess Momo's body.

Momo: That's right!

Yami: (Transforming into her Darkness form) I won't let you do that!

Yami used her darkness powers against Momo but she stopped it easily.

Momo: (Pointing her tail to Yami) Die!

She shot a beam from her tail and injured Yami who fell from the ceiling, turning her back to normal.

Nana: Yami! (To Momo) Momo! Stop! That's not yourself!

Izayoi: We must separate Kage from Momo-san!

Nemesis: That would be hard!

Rito: What do you mean?

Nemesis: Her skill is like mine.

Rito: Is when you joined your body with mine after fighting Gid?

Nemesis: Not exactly. I used your body to recover my body. But hers is like symbiotic.

Mea: Symbiotic?

Nemesis: A life form who needs to join with other life form to live. And mostly they dominate its host as its new body.

Rito: It means…

Izayoi: Momo-san's body is part of Kage.

Momo: I'll finish all of you!

Momo used dark flame waves against Rito and the girls.

Lala and Nana went to stop Momo. They grabbed her to immobilize her.

Lala: Momo, can you hear me? It's me, your big sister!

Nana: Momo, it's us!

Momo: (With cold sight) I know you but I'm not your sister anymore!

Momo took her device and then summoned huge carnivorous plants with big jaws.

Lala: (Amazed) She knows how to use Momo's device?

Momo: He! I found out this girl has good skill in plant language. I brought powerful plants. (To the plants) You, eat them!

The carnivorous plant obeyed her orders and attacked Lala and Nana.

Nana: They are obeying her?

Momo: I told you! I'm Momo!

Nana used her device to summon some alien animals to attack the plants.

Momo: I expected Momo's twin sister will use her device to summon her friends too. But I don't need any help to handle you!

Momo run and fought against Lala. Lala was defeated easily by a kick from Momo. She broke the ceiling, making a great hole.

Momo: And stay there!

She kicked Lala and fell to the hole.

Rito: (Worried) Lala!

Nana: Anue! How could you!

Nana pointed her tail and shot a beam to Momo.

Momo: So weak!

Momo used her tail to shot a powerful beam, which destroyed Nana's and attacked her. Nana was injured.

Momo: (Grabbing Nana) Get lost, washboard! (Throwing her to the hole)

Izayoi: Lala-san! Nana-san!

Nemesis: We have to handle her. Let's go Mea!

Mea: Yes!

At the other side, Haruna, Yui, Run, Risa, Mio, Saki, Rin and Ayaka were with some students, who were surrounded by Rito shadows.

Yui: Why those things have Yuuki-kun's form?

Run: (Scared) They could be the shadow minions from that girl called Kage.

Haruna: (Worried) Something happen to Yuuki-kun. It could be my fault for ignoring him.

Risa: No, I don't think so.

Saki: Ah! Those monsters are scaring me!

Rin: Saki-sama, stay back with us.

The shadows went to attack them but suddenly they were burn by a flame breath. Kyouko arrived to save Run.

Run: Kyouko-chan!

Kyouko: (Embracing her) I'm glad I arrived at time to save you, Run-chan!

Run: What's going on?

Kyouko: I don't know. Those shadows are invading the city. I noticed some of them at school so I came here first.

Run: (Noticing school ceiling) What's happening up there?

Haruna: (Worried) Yuuki-kun! (She leaves)

Yui: Wait, Haruna!

At the other side, Nemesis and Mea went to attack Momo with her blade hands.

Mea: You'll pay what you did to Yami-oneechan!

Suddenly Momo used her hands to stop Nemesis and Mea easily grabbing their blades.

Izayoi: She stopped them with her hands only?

Momo: I'm powerful than a single humanoid weapon!

She hit them with a powerful punch on their stomachs at the same time send them away from the ceiling.

Momo: Join with Yami too! (To Rito and Izayoi) Now you two are the only left.

Rito: Damn! We have to save Momo!

Izayoi: There should be a way.

Momo: Try if you can!

Izayoi run to attack Momo.

Rito: Izayoi!

Izayoi attacked her with her staff but she stopped it.

Momo: You're not a menace to me!

Momo gave her a kick, sending her away from her.

Momo: (To Rito) Then what will you do, Rito Yuuki?

Rito: Me? (Unsure) I won't let you do whatever you want!

Momo: Why don't you try to use that berserk power. This time I won't be afraid.

Momo used a dark flame wave against Rito. He dodged it but then Momo was behind him. She was hanging him with her arm.

Momo: Come on! Show your true potential as a human!

Rito: (Suffering) Stop… Momo…

Then Izayoi appeared and hit her with a kick, releasing Rito.

Momo: That red-haired girl is pissing me off!

Izayoi: Rito-kun, you have to see the situation. She's not Momo-san, it's Kage in her body.

Rito: I know but…

Izayoi: You can't attack her?

Momo: (Laughing) Of course! That bastard can't hurt a girl like his friend! But I can!

Rito and Izayoi run to attack Momo but she summoned dark flames that attack them.

Izayoi: I need you to hold her for a while, I'll try to attack her to save her soul.

Rito: Okey.

Momo attacked them again.

Izayoi: (Grabbing Rito) Let's go!

They separated. Rito run and was behind Momo, then he grabbed her from behind.

Rito: I got you! (Feeling her butt on his lower body, he blushed) Ah! Too close!

Momo: You perv!

Izayoi: Rito-kun! Hold her a little long, I'll hit…

Izayoi was attempting to attack her but suddenly she felt pain and fell to the floor.

Rito: Izayoi!

Izayoi: (Feeling pain) Damn! The time is over!

Then her soul was separated from her physical body. Her body turned into dust.

Izayoi: I was too close.

Rito: What?

Momo took advantage and hit Rito releasing her.

Izayoi: Damn! Mikado told me the time was limited.

Rito: What do you mean?

/Flashback/

During the shadows attack, Izayoi headed to infirmary, there were Mikado, Oshizu and Tearju.

Izayoi: Mikado-san, Kage is attacking!

Mikado: I realized that.

Tearju: What will we do?

Izayoi: I have to help Rito-kun. Give me that!

Mikado: Remember what I told you? Due of your soul composition, the artificial body can't keep you too much time, unlike Oshizu's.

Oshizu: That means…

Mikado: The artificial body will last just one hour. Then it will begin to undo. If you use your skill as Moon warrior, the time decreases faster. Are you sure to risk yourself?

Izayoi: Then I have no choice. (She took an artificial body of herself, then entered) Okey, I feel my skills are back.

Tearju: Remember don't use your skill a lot or else.

Izayoi: I know. Oshizu stay here. Those shadows could come here.

Oshizu: Yeah.

Then Izayoi with her physical body run to where Rito was.

/End of flashback/

Izayoi: For using my skills, the time decreased.

Momo: Ha! What a stupid! (Then she grabbed her despite being a soul)

Izayoi: (Being strangling) But… how?

Momo: My full development, nothing is impossible for me!

Rito: (Worried) Izayoi!

Momo crushed Izayoi to the floor very hard.

Izayoi: (Injured) Agh!

Momo: A menace less, now the powerless human.

Rito: Momo… or Kage…

Momo: I'm Momo!

She run and grabbed him with her hands to his neck.

Rito: Don't! Momo!

Momo: It's over, Rito Yuuki!

She threw him to the hole. He fell to the hole to one school room. Rito was injured.

Rito: (Injured) Ah! Momo, how could I save her? (He noticed a presence, it was Nana) Nana!

She was injured. He went to her.

Rito: Nana! Are you okey?

Nana: I'm not okey… (Noticing Lala on the floor) Anue!

Rito: Lala!

When they went to her, she was naked. Peke was in its robot form at Lala's side.

Rito: (Blushed) Sorry!

Nana: Anue! Peke!

Peke: Rito-dono, Nana-sama. My energy is low so I can't keep my brooch form.

Nana: How is Anue?

Peke: Lala-sama is weak. That attack made too much damage.

Nana: If our dad were here.

Rito: Even if he's here, he won't be able to hurt Momo. This isn't the same when he faced two Momos and found the imposter.

Peke: You're right, Rito-dono.

Rito: You have to take Lala to another place.

Peke: Rito-dono! Are you planning to stay here?

Rito: Well… I have to see Momo.

Nana: Rito, can you save her?

Rito: I don't know but… (Feeling scared) if we don't do something...

Peke: Are you afraid?

Rito: I have to find a way to get her.

Nana: (Taking his hand) Rito… I know I ask something dangerous but… Momo is my sister and I don't want to see she becomes evil.

Rito: Kage is using her body and I don't have the power I used to have. If I lose…

Suddenly she hugged him.

Nana: Rito, once you embraced me to give me the courage to save Mea. (Flashback about that scene) So I beg you… (With tears on her eyes) Save Momo!

Rito: Nana… I'll try. You and Peke take care of Lala. I have to find Izayoi to know if she's okey. (He leaves)

Nana: (Worried) Do your best, Rito.

Meanwhile at the school nursery, the Rito shadows arrived there. But Oshizu used her telekinetic powers to immobilize them.

Oshizu: That girl, how dare to use Rito's face to attack to his friends! (Feeling tired) There many of them, I can't go on!

Mikado: Just one second. (Using a device, that some hidden rods electrocute them until they become ashes) It worked.

Tearju: (Surprised) When did you installed that?

Mikado: I know something like that could happen. I hope Rito and Izayoi can stop Kage.

At the other side; Kage was attacking Izayoi, despite she's a soul.

Izayoi: (Little injured) Her power is unimaginable! I can't use my skills in this state!

Momo: Ha! Even you're a soul, you will die!

She was attempting to attack her with dark flame on her hand but was stopped by a voice.

Rito: Stop! Momo!

Izayoi: Rito-kun!

Momo: You again? Now you have the courage to face me?

Rito: (Fitting the glove on his hand) Even if it's you Momo, I know you're still there!

Momo: Don't make me laugh! Your dear Momo is gone!

Rito: Stop this right now!

Momo: Well then, let's make this battle more interesting. Bring her!

Some shadows minions appeared, they were grabbing Mikan, surprising Rito.

Rito: Mikan!

Mikan: (Waking up) Eh? Rito! What's going on?

Momo: Shut up!

She made a moved on Mikan, making her loss the conscious.

Rito: What did you do to Mikan?

Momo: Don't worry, your little sister is not dead, unless for now.

She pointed her with her blade form hand.

Momo: Here's a situation, your little sister is about to die in front your eyes. What would you do? Come on, go for her! Or else…

Izayoi: (Upset) Are you trying to make Rito-kun get worried more?

Momo: Why not? I want to see his berserk mode like before!

Rito: I can't.

Momo: Then, say good bye to her!

Rito: (Desperate) Stop!

Momo almost kill Mikan but suddenly someone run fast and rescued her from Momo and her minions.

Rito: Who is it?

Rito and Izayoi were surprised that it was a naked girl with a flower on her head. It was Celine in her teen form.

Rito: (Surprised) Celine?

Celine: Yeah.

Rito: But how? It's afternoon yet! I thought you couldn't grow again without full moon.

Izayoi: (Looking up) There's full moon, it doesn't matter if it's visible for everyone. It seems Celine-chan detected it and received its energy. Also I perceived it.

Rito: Is that true?

Celine: I saw how those shadows kidnapped Mikan. So I followed them to this place.

Rito: Okey, Celine, please take Mikan to home.

Celine: But what about you?

Rito: I have to save Momo. Please take care Mikan.

Celine: Okey, be careful. Papa.

She leaves carrying Mikan.

Rito: (Funny blushed) Hey, I'm not ready for being father!

Izayoi: But it seems you liked it to be called that.

Momo: (Upset) Enough! I'll burn you until you become ashes!

Momo moved her hands and some dark flames rose from floor and went to Rito and Izayoi.

Izayoi: Watch out! Rito-kun!

They were dodging Momo's dark flame attacks.

Rito: Wow! Facing Momo's evil side is very complicated.

Izayoi: First your evil side and now Momo. How could we call her? Dark Momo!

Rito: Again with that?

Izayoi: You're right. Sorry.

Momo: Enough chat-chat! Let's enjoy this battle. My minions are beginning the attack of your town!

Izayoi: Don't involve those people!

Momo: I told you! I hate humans! Like the one who created me!

She run and was behind Izayoi. She gave her a hard knee hit. Izayoi was unconscious.

Rito: Izayoi!

Momo: Now let me to see your evil side! Show it to me!

Momo grabbed Rito and hit him, making many injuries on his body. Rito was on the floor after that attack.

Momo: How disappointing! (Grabbing his arm despite his state) You can't liberate that power again? Then stay dead while I destroyed everything you care!

She launched him out of the ceiling. After waking up, Rito realized the town was being invading by shadow minions.

Rito: (Worried) No! At this rate, the Earth will be invaded by Kage's power.

Mea: Senpai!

Rito: Mea? Are you okey? Where are Nemesis and Yami?

Mea: When I woke up, some shadows attacked us. In my condition I wasn't able to face them so Yami-oneechan and Neme-chan took them away from here. Including which scared the other students. (Flashback about what she said)

Rito: I can't believe we are having this dangerous situation. (Feeling depression) We are losing.

Mea: Senpai!

Rito: What else I can do? (Feeling sad)I won't be able to save Momo… like Izayoi (Flashback about Izayoi's death). What can I do? (Nearly crying)

Mea: Senpai! (Grabbing his shoulders) Don't lose the hope! Don't you remember the time you risked your life for everyone, including us!

Rito: Mea.

Mea: So please. Don't lose the faith. You can save Momo-chan.

Rito: (Back to reality) You're right. (Suddenly some images appeared to his mind, from the glove) I'll need to activate this dangerous power. You have to do something to me. (Speaking in low voice)

Mea: (Worried) What? No! I can't!

Rito: Please Mea. This is the only chance to save Momo and everyone!

Mea: But you could…

Rito: This glove told me that it requires a mortal attack from a humanoid weapon to activate this berserk mode. You're the only one I can count right now! Please do it!

Mea was little sad but then she transformed her hand into a blade and pointing to Rito.

Rito: Mea, do it!

Mea: (Very sad) Forgive me! (She stabbed her blade on him)

Rito: (Little bleeding) Well… done… (Feeling he's dying)

Mea: (Nearly crying) Rito-senpai!

Suddenly Rito woke up, the glove turned into metal claw. He screamed in rage and then he run to other place.

Mea: (Worried) This is our last chance.

Momo was hanging Izayoi with her hand.

Momo: Your soul will be extinguish. Then all your race from the moon will go to the same path! (Her other hand had dark flames) Farewell!

Suddenly someone hit her, liberating Izayoi. Izayoi realized it was Rito.

Izayoi: Rito-kun! (Realizing he was in berserk mode) No way! Evil Rito?

Rito was smiling evilly while seeing Momo.

Momo: Well, you finally released that dangerous power. Now let's see who's powerful.

Momo tossed dark flames waves but Rito destroyed them with his claw easily.

Momo: Amazing! Let's see what else you can do.

She run and used dark flame kicks. But he was resisting those attacks.

Izayoi: Rito-kun!

Momo: Don't think you are superior just evolving a strange power!

She pointed her tail and shot a powerful beam which pierced his body.

Rito screamed in pain but also enjoying it.

Momo: What?

Rito hit Momo with a powerful attack using evil power from his claw, making her fall to the floor.

Momo: You dare to attack to your own friend?

Izayoi: Dark Momo is having troubles.

Momo: Take this! (Blowing two dark flames smokes, which exploded when they touch him) Taste that!

After that smoke Rito's arm appeared and grabbed Momo, even his body was injured.

Momo: (Being struggling) No! You can't beat me!

Rito: (With evil eyes) Kill!

He attacked with a punch with evil energy. It provoked an explosion, after that, Momo was on the floor little injured.

Momo: You son of a bitch!

Rito: (In his state) Blood! Violence! Kill!

Izayoi: Rito-kun! Don't lose your conscience!

Rito: (In his state) Destruction!

He was walking with his claw charged with evil energy, attempting to kill Momo.

Momo: (In shock) No! You can't! If you kill me, princess Momo will die too!

Izayoi: Rito-kun!

But suddenly he slip and fell on Momo.

Rito: (Back to reality) What am I doing?

He turned back to normal, but he's still have the armored claw. Then he realized he was groping one of Momo's breasts. He was blushed in that situation.

Rito: (Blushed) I… no… I didn't do purposely!

Izayoi: (Surprised) He's back?

Momo: (With cold sight) Tsk! You still are a pervert! (Grabbing Rito from his shirt) I'll burn you!

Izayoi: (Worried) Rito-kun!

Momo had her hands with flames and attempted to attack Rito but suddenly her hand shot to other side. Rito was surprised.

Momo: (Confused) What?

Izayoi: What happened?

Momo: What is this? Why my hand didn't make what I though?

Then her hand grabbed the hand was grabbing Rito, trying to release him.

Momo: What is this?

Momo's voice: No! I won't hurt Rito-san!

Rito: Momo!

Momo's voice: Rito-san!

Momo: Impossible! Your body is mine! We became like one!

Momo's voice: I won't let you control my body!

Momo: Silence! I'm you now!

Her hand released Rito and stepped back.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, are you okey?

Rito: Yeah, but…

Momo was feeling pain while trying to control her body.

Izayoi: It seems Momo-san's soul is trying to break the control of Kage.

Momo took the control again but feeling tired.

Momo: How could that girl releasing my control for a while?

Izayoi: It's because Momo-san woke up when Rito-kun was giving her pleasure. That made her returned!

Rito: (Embarrassed) That explanation wasn't necessary.

Izayoi: Anyway, you still have that evil power, but you aren't evil. You have to save Momo-san with that.

Rito: I wonder if I am able to… (Some images from the claw came to his mind) Okey! I'll try that!

Rito run to Momo but she reacted fast and blew dark flame fireballs which exploded to him. But Rito resisted that explosion and was in front of Momo, preparing the claw.

Momo: Impossible, a simple human can't defeat me!

Rito: Momo! I came to save you!

Momo's eyes reacted, turning to Momo's true eyes.

Momo's voice: (With tears while smiling) Rito-san.

Suddenly Rito grabbed Momo's forehead with the claw while pushing her. He was using much energy from his body.

Rito: Momo! Wake up! Momo!

Then he pushed her with much strength. It's seen he was grabbing Kage while she was being pulling away from Momo's body. Momo was back but weak.

Then Rito was grabbing Kage, making her fall to the floor.

Izayoi: You made it!

Rito: Yeah, I… (Suddenly fell very weak)

Izayoi: (Worried) Rito-kun!

Haruna arrived where Rito and the girls were.

Haruna: (Very worried) Yuuki-kun!

She run and embraced him.

Rito: (Opening his eyes) Sairenji.

Haruna: (Crying) Sorry! If I weren't blaming you.

Rito: Sairenji, no. It's my fault to for not being when you needed me.

Haruna: (Smiling) Yuuki-kun, can we have other date?

Rito: Sure.

Momo woke up and saw Rito was weak with Haruna.

Momo: (Feeling weak) Rito-san… I'm sorry! (With tears) I'm sorry! I didn't want you to be injured by me! I'M SORRY!

Izayoi: Momo-san, it's okey, Rito-kun saved you. That's what he cares.

Momo: But.

Rito: (Smiling) Welcome back, Momo.

Momo: (Smiling) Yeah.

Kage: (Feeling weak) Damn! Why? I was supposed to be the strongest humanoid weapon!

At that time, all Kage's shadows were disappeared in amazement of people. Nemesis and Yami were calm after that.

Nemesis: You made it again. Yuuki Rito.

Izayoi: (Coming to Rito) You did it well.

Rito: (Smiling) Yeah.

Kage: I lost against a human. This is embarrassing!

Izayoi: Kage, you lost because you are alone. Thinking only in revenge.

Kage: Eh?

Rito: Kage, you can't live only because of revenge.

Mea: (Appearing) Yeah, Yami-oneechan, Neme-chan and me passed bby the same but when we met Rito-senpai, he changed our lives. Now all of us are his friends.

Kage: Friends?

Suddenly she felt a strong pain.

Rito: Kage!

Her body was beggining to disvanish.

Kage: I wish I met you before, I could be your friend.

Izayoi: Her soul is disappearing!

Kage: It seems the Dark princess program works only once, after that it self-destroy along with me.

Rito: (Streching his hand trying to catch her) Kage.

Kage: (Smiling) Yuuki Rito, you're so lucky to have good friends. (Disvanishing) Take… care… all of them…

Kage finally disappeared. Everyone were sad by her decease.

Rito: Kage, you just wanted to meet friends.

Izayoi: Now she can rest in peace.

Then the armor claw cracked into pieces turning into the glove.

Rito: Eh? My hand is normal.

Izayoi: You are free from that evil power, unless for now.

Yui and the other girls were saved. Rito called to Mikan from hi cellphone. She was right, feeling him relieved. Celine was at her side, in her baby form.

The peace returned to Sainan town. Meanwhile, Rito was in the school nursery on the bed. Then Izayoi came to visit him.

Rito: Izayoi.

Izayoi: How are you?

Rito: I'm feeling better. But what about you? You lost your physical body.

Izayoi: Yeah, my soul wasn't match for a physical body and only last for a while.

Rito: Sorry for that.

Izayoi: It's okay, Mikado-san told me that about the consecuences. But she said with more studies with some colleagues in other galaxies, they could build a new prototype of physical body. There's hope for me but it take time.

Rito: You must be happy.

Izayoi: Yeah, my family told me that my actions as soul overpass their expectes now I can return to Earth anytime.

Rito: I'm glad. I wish I could tell to Lala and the other girls about this.

Izayoi: Then, let's bring everyone here, with this. Lala-san gave me this device. (Activated that device)

Rito: (Funny worried) That device? Ah! That's…

A light appeared and then many people appeared and fell on Rito. Rito woke up and was blushed to see many girls naked. Lala, Nana, Momo, Nemesis, Yami, Mea, Risa, Rin, Haruna, Mikan, Yui, Run, Kyouko, Mikado and Tearju.

Lala: (Amazed) Wow! My device worked!

Nana: (Funny blushed) What the…?

Haruna: (Blushed) What is this?

Yui: (Funny blushed) Shameless!

Run: Rito-kun!

Momo: Great! Rito-san's harem plan is active!

Rito: (Blushed) Aaaaah!

Izayoi: This device called all the one who I met.

Some of the girls were embarrassed in that situation, including Rito.

After that, everyone were in the usual activities they do. Then Rito, Lala, Haruna and Yui were with Izayoi in a climb.

Izayoi: We'll meet again soon.

She said good-bye to them while she was ascending to the moon, meeting with her family and people.

Some days later, Rito and the girls were heading to school.

Momo: Rito-san, sorry for not be strong to protect you.

Rito: Don't worry, no matter which menace happen to anyone. I'll make sure no one is in danger.

Momo: That's what I love from you, Rito-san.

Rito: Thanks.

Momo: By the way, I'll help you and Haruna-san for your next date.

Rito: Well, okey. (Looking to sky) Izayoi, I hope you can return to have fun, with everyone.

 **And it's the end, thanks for reading.**


End file.
